church_of_solismfandomcom-20200213-history
Becuriel
Lord Becuriel is an infamous demonic incubus, first summoned to the Shambling Temple by Ashtoreth, who kept him under a short leash. When Ashtoreth disappeared within Caer Sól along with Amphitryon and Locus Alphaeus, the Shambling Temple was either raided and abandoned in the First Crusade, leaving Becuriel imprisoned within its walls. The charming incubus escaped the Shambling Temple after a thousand years of imprisonment in 5E.1521 by charming Lemuel of Ryfall, who had arrived to the ruin with the Heroes of Blackbridge seeking Yiktaz, who did not trust Becuriel enough to interfere with him or with the circle that contained him. The demon released, a brief skirmish broke out which the demon simply shifted away from. The incubus was not seen again for a long time; in truth, he returned to his mistress, Ashtoreth, rejoining her service. Sent to earn his keep, Becuriel became a servant of the Sable Order and of Lady Quirelle Moridhel in 5E.1522. The incubus served the designs of the Court of Locusts by taking the place of Roy Bellerose, the former Patron of the Yellow Rose in Agrawel and a high-ranking servant of Grandmaster Jae Florian, slaying the insurgent after interrogating him for every memorable detail of his life. Becuriel began distributing a plagued version of the cure to select customers, aided by a fallen doctor named the Physician. The activities of the Patron and the Physician drew the ire of the Syndicate, along with Silas Rooke. The Dawn's Herald soon became involved as well, only moreso when the Patron appeared to them with the faces of Markus Graystone and Valius Blackthorne. The adventurers were finally incensed when they learned the true identity of the suspicious Patron, and went on a path of bloody vengeance through the Order of the Yellow Rose, seeking to defeat Becuriel and redeem the mistake made in freeing him. However, the Patron avoided Silas's attempts to kill him time and time again, and a final attempt on Becuriel's life, aided by the Dawn's Herald, ended in the disastrous explosion of Bellerose House when the shadow-orb Her Majesty used to communicate with the fiend was destroyed. The explosion allowed the Court of Locusts to gain control over Elric Thrussell, who swore fealty to Becuriel before the defeated Dawn's Herald. As a reward for his grand victory, Becuriel was named a member of the Nine grandmasters that served the Blade in the Dark, becoming Lord of the Court of Malcanthet and gaining a place at the side of Count Caius Cassian of Tor Beleth. Silas Rooke was reanimated as a revenant with the sole purpose of slaying Becuriel, yet the purpose went unfulfilled and Silas was returned to the grave. It is unknown whether or not Becuriel remained on Frey after the Sunscourge Heresy, but the powerful demon likely established himself somewhere within the new Empire of Izevel, claiming the spoils of a hard-fought war and spawning several cambions. Becuriel was likely the most cunning and dangerous of enemies fought directly by the Dawn's Herald and the Heroes of Blackbridge. Becuriel once held two falchions, but lost one in the Bellerose House explosion, leaving him only with his magic burning falchion.